Le prolongement de sa main
by Lili76
Summary: La baguette d'un sorcier le choisit. Elle décide de lui obéir, et lui offre de canaliser sa magie et sa puissance. C'est une relation particulière, que rien ne peut remplacer.


**Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Eight of Diamonds : "Ecrire sur la baguette d'un sorcier"**

* * *

En tant que Sang-pur, et fils d'une des plus grande famille sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, Drago Malefoy avait reçu un enseignement des plus complet sur la magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Ainsi, il savait beaucoup de choses sur le monde magique. Les liens entre sorciers. Les lois sorcières et leurs applications. Les coutumes. L'histoire de la magie.

Il portait sur le monde qui l'entourait un regard de conquérant, de vainqueur.

Lorsque au moment de son entrée à Poudlard, il se retrouva dans la boutique d'Ollivander, afin d'y choisir sa baguette, il prit ça comme une formalité. Un passage obligatoire.  
La baguette d'un sorcier était en quelque sorte le symbole de son entrée dans le monde des grands. Avec une baguette, il devenait capable de faire de la magie. Il allait apprendre puis il deviendrait un grand sorcier.  
Et sa baguette serait toujours près de lui. De ses premiers pas en tant que sorcier jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Dans la petite boutique de Ollivander, il regarda avec curiosité autour de lui. Il nota le regard perçant du vieil homme, un peu fou. Il détailla les étagères remplies de petites boîtes rectangulaires, rigoureusement identiques d'apparence.

Puis, le vieux sorcier étira ses lèvres en un sourire mince.  
\- Monsieur Malefoy. Ravi de vous rencontrer, jeune homme.

Drago hocha la tête d'un air supérieur, comme ses parents le lui avaient appris.

Nullement vexé, le vieil homme se rendit dans l'arrière boutique et Drago l'entendit marmonner. Puis il revint avec une boîte et le jeune homme ne put en détacher les yeux. A l'intérieur, il y avait peut être sa future baguette, qui serait la compagne de toute une vie.

Il fallut trois essais avant que Ollivander ne soit satisfait. Trois essais avant de trouver la bonne baguette, celle qui serait parfaite pour lui.

\- Voilà. Aubépine, vingt-cinq centimètres. Cœur en crin de licorne. Relativement souple.

Le jeune homme se saisit de la baguette avec révérence tandis que son père réglait. Tout le temps qu'ils firent leurs courses, Drago ne la lâcha pas, la gardant en main.  
Il appréciait de sentir le mince morceau de bois qui reposait dans sa paume, parfaitement adapté pour lui.  
Il se délectait des picotements de sa magie qui reconnaissaient sa baguette, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit puissant.

Une fois dans le Manoir Malefoy, il profita des sortilèges que son père avait jeté pour tester sa Baguette, sans risque que le Ministère ne détecte l'utilisation de Magie par un sorcier mineur.  
Il se délecta de la communion avec sa baguette, qui répondait parfaitement.

Une fois à Poudlard, Drago ne cessa jamais de s'émerveiller de la perfection de la symbiose avec sa baguette. L'objet était devenu un prolongement de sa main.  
Il prit conscience qu'il aurait avec cet objet la relation la plus intime et la plus longue qu'il n'aurait jamais. Elle n'était plus un simple objet inanimé. Elle était devenue une part de lui même, vibrant en réponse à sa magie.

Il était ravi de voir que sa baguette n'obéissait qu'à lui seul. Pansy avait un jour essayé de s'en servir et elle s'était brûlée la main. Et Drago en avait été ravi. Ravi de découvrir que personne ne pouvait se mettre entre lui et sa baguette.

Malgré ses richesses, sa baguette était devenue son bien le plus précieux. Elle faisait de lui réellement un sorcier, elle montrait au monde magique qu'il n'était pas un cracmol...

Lorsque sa vie bascula après le retour de Voldemort, le jeune homme se raccrocha à son lien avec sa baguette. Parfois, quand il s'éveillait la nuit pendant un cauchemar, il saisissait l'objet et soupirait en sentant les picotements habituels.  
Parfois, il s'endormait en serrant sa baguette dans sa main, douloureusement conscient que le monde Magique était en train de s'effondrer autour de lui.

Et puis un jour, les rafleurs amenèrent trois adolescents de son âge. Deux d'entre eux étaient facilement identifiables. Hermione Granger la Sang-de-bourbe et Ronald Weasley le traître à son sang.  
Le troisième était atrocement défiguré. Mais Drago le reconnut aussitôt. Ces incroyables yeux verts étaient uniques dans le monde magique.  
Il les voyait depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il s'était opposé à eux dès le début.  
Il les croisait régulièrement, à force de le surveiller.

Harry Potter en personne avait été capturé et se tenait face à lui, à genoux, dans son salon.

Il aurait dû se sentir puissant et probablement ricaner de la mauvaise fortune de son rival. Au lieu de quoi, la main sur sa baguette, il sentit une vague de nausée le submerger.  
Il ne pouvait pas jubiler alors que Potter se tenait à genoux face à lui, fier malgré tout, refusant de baisser les yeux.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Drago sut qu'il ne voulait pas lui nuire. Qu'il ne pourrait pas lui nuire.

Sans quitter les émeraudes de son regard gris, il jura qu'il ne savait pas qui il était. Il ne frémit pas. Il ne flancha pas malgré la colère de sa tante.

Il vit passer une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux de son ennemi et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Lorsque les cris d'Hermione sous la torture de sa tante commencèrent à résonner, Drago s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à sa baguette, la sentant crépiter contre sa paume. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir, pour ne pas la brandir pour attaquer Bellatrix.

Il se sentait sur le point de vomir. Il détestait réellement Granger. Plus encore Weasley. Potter était son ennemi.  
Il avait souvent dit qu'il voulait leur faire du mal. Il avait souvent brandi sa baguette vers eux, avec l'intention d'attaquer.  
Mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne leur voulait pas autant de mal qu'il avait pu le penser.

Ils étaient en guerre, mais il ne voulait pas de ça. Il souhaita un instant être de nouveau à Poudlard, avant toute cette folie, pour pouvoir se battre avec eux dans un couloir. Les insulter. Leur faire perdre des points.

Il ne voulait pas être là, dans sa propre maison - où il aurait dû être en sécurité et non pas sur le point de brandir sa baguette - devant ses camarades d'école, sur le point de les voir être torturés, sur le point de les voir tués devant ses yeux.

Lorsque Harry réussit à se libérer, il ne réagit pas. Il aurait pu l'attaquer, il aurait facilement pu le maîtriser.  
Au lieu de quoi, il le laissa sortir, il se laissa désarmer.

Lorsque le Sauveur lui prit sa baguette, il se sentit soudain démuni. Aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né.

La sensation habituelle d'avoir sa baguette près de lui lui manquait, et il se sentit suffoquer.  
Pourtant il ne regrettait pas : il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il venait de comprendre de la pire des façons qu'il était dans le mauvais camp depuis le départ.

Les jours suivants, il se sentit comme anesthésié. Sa baguette lui manquait, au point de se sentir nauséeux. Il la cherchait en permanence, affolé, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne l'avait plus.

Parfois, la nuit, alors qu'il s'agitait dans son lit, au bord des larmes, il se disait que Potter en prendrait soin. Et que sa baguette serait destiné à de grandes choses. Peut être même Potter pourrait vaincre Voldemort avec !

Il n'espérait pas vraiment la récupérer. Il se doutait bien que lorsque Potter serait célèbre pour avoir gagné la guerre, lui n'aurait plus le droit de s'exprimer. Il finirait à Azkaban, où il n'aurait de toutes façons pas droit à sa baguette.

Jour après jour, il essayait d'en faire le deuil. Sa mère lui avait donné sa baguette, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Sa nouvelle baguette ne lui répondait pas aussi bien. Il ne sentait plus les crépitements si rassurants quand il la prenait en main.  
Il avait l'impression de lutter en permanence pour lancer le moindre sort, et la magie ne lui procurait plus autant de plaisir qu'avant.

Ses parents lui avaient promis une nouvelle visite chez Ollivander, mais il savait qu'un sorcier n'avait qu'une baguette qui lui correspondait. Il avait eu la sienne en main, il avait connu le plaisir de la sentir se réchauffer au contact de sa paume.  
Même s'il trouvait une baguette qui lui obéisse, il n'aurait jamais la même affinité.

Le temps passa. Lentement. Et Harry Potter vainquit Voldemort. Il délivra le monde sorcier.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Drago ne se retrouva pas à Azkaban. La baguette de sa mère, qu'il s'était approprié plutôt que d'en avoir une nouvelle, ne lui fut pas confisquée.

Lorsqu'il revit Potter, lors de son procès, et que le Sauveur témoigna pour lui, il fut partagé entre reconnaissance et haine.  
Reconnaissance pour l'aider, pour lui tendre la main alors qu'il ne lui devait rien. Reconnaissance pour ne pas l'avoir oublié, pour ne pas lui tourner le dos.

Mais une bouffée de haine le submergea lors que Harry Potter sortit sa baguette. Il n'avait plus celle de Drago et le jeune homme le vécut comme une trahison.  
Tous ces mois, il s'était consolé en pensant que Potter avait cette partie de lui à ses côtés, que sa baguette était aux mains du Sauveur désormais, appelée à faire de grandes choses.  
Mais là, il se rendait compte que son ennemi avait récupéré sa baguette, celle qu'il avait à Poudlard.

Une fois le procès terminé, il quitta le Ministère rapidement. Il prit la fuite, retenant des larmes brûlantes.

Suite au procès, Drago resta reclus dans son manoir. Il refusait de sortir, errant comme une âme en peine d'une pièce à l'autre.  
Un matin, il prit la décision de changer de vie. Il laissa un mot à sa mère pour l'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu, il prépara un sac avec ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.  
Pour la première fois, il ne prit que le nécessaire, sans s'attarder sur le superficiel comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Puis il quitta le Manoir, sans se retourner.

Drago ignorait qu'à peine quelques heures plus tard, Harry Potter, enfin débarrassé des journalistes de la Gazette et des huiles du Ministère, arrivait à la porte du Manoir pour demander à le voir.

Il ignorait que sa mère en larmes, son mot à la main, lui ouvrit.

Il ignorait que Harry Potter partit aussitôt à sa recherche.

Sa fuite en avant dura presque un mois. Un mois d'errance, à vivre chichement, à ne presque pas faire de magie. Il ne restait jamais plus d'une nuit au même endroit. Il essayait d'oublier la guerre, ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait du faire. Il essayait d'accepter ses choix.

Et par dessus tout, il essayait de s'habituer à ne plus sentir sa baguette en prolongement de sa main...

Un mois après avoir quitté le Manoir Malefoy, Drago se trouva obligé de rester plusieurs jours au même endroit. Il avait attrapé un mauvais rhume, et brûlant de fièvre il n'était plus en état de voyager.

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit, il ne réagit même pas.  
Lorsqu'une main fraîche se posa sur son front, il se laissa juste aller, confiant sans même savoir pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, la fièvre était tombée. Quelqu'un s'était occupé de lui et lui avait donné une potion apparemment. Et quelqu'un était installé près de lui sur un fauteuil, le veillant dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il bougea, la silhouette sombre se pencha sur lui et il reconnut immédiatement les yeux verts.  
Ces fichus yeux verts, un peu moqueurs, avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Et peut être un zeste de tendresse.

\- Malefoy. Tu es difficile à attraper.

Il grogna, agacé. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas se montrer aimable alors qu'il avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour savoir ce qu'était devenue sa précieuse baguette.

Harry Potter soupira et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Reconnaissant bien malgré lui, Drago but avidement, avant d'observer son éternel rival.

\- Je te cherchais, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Drago leva un sourcil surpris. Lorsque le Sauveur lui tendit une boîte, Drago s'en saisit les mains tremblantes. Il reconnaissait la forme. Il tenta de ne pas se faire d'idées et il l'ouvrit le cœur battant.

Sa baguette. Sa baguette était posée soigneusement dans la boîte. L'appelant. L'attendant.

Les yeux noyés de larmes, il regarda Harry, incapable de parler. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire amusé.  
\- Je l'ai gardée pour toi. Elle m'a sauvé la vie tu sais. Comme toi.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago se jeta au cou de Harry.


End file.
